This invention relates in general to heat exchangers and in particular to a new and useful Venturi-type cooler for a flue gas desulphurization device.
The invention relates to a flue gas desulphurization device with several pipes positioned perpendicularly to the longitudinal or flow direction of the cooler and with water spray nozzles. With this kind of cooler, it is important for the effectiveness of the water diffused through spray nozzles that the speed of the flue gas is kept within a certain range. In particular, the speed of the flue gas must not fall under a certain limit. The amount of flue gas flowing through Venturi-type coolers per unit of time is determined by the service conditions of the plant whose flue gases are to be desulphurized. In known Venturi coolers, the flow speed is determined by the layout of the diameter of the cross section. If the service conditions change substantially, especially if the amount of flue gas decreases, the cross section can be decreased by inserts on the sidewalls of the Venturi cooler. Such measures are complicated and laborious.